LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Salem
Katrina Crane:' (narrator) At first, this story may not have the beginning as your thought. There is no beautiful princess, no ferocious dragons, no kind-hearted Prince Charming in the beginning... There is only faded benevolence. There is only rising fear... '''''CIS Productions presents... ''- Katrina: (narrator) There is only... Salem...'' A storyline by Officer Candy Apple Based on Sleepy Hollow, American Horror Story: Coven and Arthur Miller's The Crucible' '''''Based upon "Legends of Sleepy Hollow" and "Rip Van Winkle" by Washington Irving In memory of the real-life history event of Salem Witch Trials LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horseman Saga The Cranes Arc Episode 1 - Salem Summary This is an origin story of Van Tassel family of Sleepy Hollow because of the infamous Salem Witch Trials, prior to Ichabod Crane's birth. Act 1 Salem, Massachusetts, 1692 ''- Narrator: Let me tell you a story, my child, about our family. My ancestors lived in the small town of Salem. Even if disturbed by long-time winter droughts, the morning of New Year was still quite usual for citizens in the town of Salem. The town was for Puritans who were away from the wars and plague of Europe. The town was administered by several respected figures. Under their control, Salem went on well. Even facing problems like poverty, the townspeople were still glad to help each other through several occasions.'' On this day, people blessed each other for the new year and presented their gifts to each other. Among them, there was an extraordinary figure named '''Solomon Kent'. He gleefully accepted a new year gift - a bread from neighbors.'' * Kent: "Why, thank you, Mrs. Parsons." * Mrs. Parsons: "I don't know the next time we'll have the fresh bread, especially if this drought lingers." * Kent: As Providence decrees. ''- Narrator: A tall and graceful young woman with brown hair, alongside her young daughter, were standing behind Mrs. Parson. As Mrs. Parson left, the woman smiling walked to Kent.'' * Kent: "Peace be upon you." * ???: "And upon you, too. Will I be seeing you at the prayer group tonight, Reverend Kent?" * Kent: "Prayer group? Ah, yes. This drought must end. Children are sick and starving over there. Goodbye, Mrs. Fenwick." ''- Narrator: The woman was Helena Harrison-Fenwick. She smiled to Kent before she walked away. However, she heard a young girl's slight scream and then she turned back and saw Kent walked towards her - a carpenter known as Sarah Osborne. He saw her bleeding wound on her palm caused by her carver.'' * Kent: "Ms. Osborne, are you all right? Oh, it looked not that serious. A worker is only as good as their tools. This blade is far too dull to work for safety." Narrator: Kent covered a white cloth piece on Sarah's palm, and a minute later, everything was fine. Sarah's hand had completely recovered * Sarah: "Thank you, Reverend. It is so kind of you. Sorry to bother you this moment." * Kent: "Don't worry, Ms. Osborne. It is merely a small wound. Be careful next time. I will go and fetch you a newer and better blade. Meet me at the church next day, please." * Sarah: "I will." Narrator: Sarah gave a warm smile to Kent and the latter accept it. Helena watched as Sarah smilingly sends Kent to walk away. Then, Sarah smilingly waved to Helena and get on to her work. However, Helena had no happy face as she watched. Instead, she frowned. Rebecca Nurse saw her face and was confused. She whispered to Helena. * Rebecca Nurse: "What is going on, my child? Is this a sign of envy I see?" * Helena: "No, it is not. I am just worried. Solomon loves Sarah, but I cannot foresee their future. It might ended up unhappy." * Rebecca: "Oh, Helena, you are always so paranoid. Solomon is a protection angel for us, protecting us from the forces of demons. How can he receive an unhappy ending?" * Helena: "Sorry, Mother Nurse, I just..." *sighs* (Suddenly, Helena stopped after she saw a young girl standing far away, looking scornfully to a working Sarah.) "Isn't that... Abigail?" * Rebecca: "Excuse me, which Abigail you are talking about?" * Helena: "Abigail Williams. She gave me horrors. She always looks at Kent in a disturbing manner, but sometimes she pursuits John Proctor as well. I hope this will not end up in heartbreak." * Rebecca: "Perhaps it will worse than heartbreak. What will happen if it end up in tragedy?" * Helena: "..." Narrator: The two women had not know about the danger shall come. Abigail Williams had always thirsted on John Proctor's money and Kent's care, but she cannot bear anyone to take her thunder, anyone. She later stormed back to a neighboring and killed a chicken alongside some other girls who were attracted by Proctor's fortune. She drank its blood as a way to curse her enemies. *''Girl 1:'' "Kent is so outrageous, so does Proctor, for adoring such two disgusting women! How on earth did such two women take our wonderful future and glory?" *''Abigail:'' "Yeah, you are right! Let us spoke our curse!" *''All: ''"Curse you, Sarah Osborne! Curse you, Mrs. Proctor! Curse both of you! Go to hell and say hello to the devil for us! Curse you! Curse you! Curse, curse, curse..." *''Abigail:'' "Oh, wait! I had a plan!" Narrator: All of a sudden, Abigail remembered Kent's words, that he and Sarah will meet next day. Then, with a evil grin, Abigail came up a heinous idea that would gain her what she wanted, and this plan would wreck havoc throughout the area with pain and agony... and that will be slander. *''Abigail:'' "That is it. I will do this as hard way. I will wipe everyone on my path to success!" (Suddenly, Abigail's uncle, Rev. Samuel Parris appeared. Seeing the bloodshed everywhere, he fainted.) *''Girl 2:'' "Reverend Parris! Someone save him!" *''Abigail:'' "Let him be! He will be a part our plan to achieve our goals!" *''Girl 1:'' "But what if..." *''Abigail:'' "Don't you ever 'what if' me, you fool! We will keep our plans as secrets. Let either of you breathe a word, or the edge of a word, about the other things, and I will come to you in the black of some terrible night and I will bring a pointy reckoning that will shudder you! And you know I can do it. I saw Indians smash my dear parents' heads on the pillow next to mine. And I have seen some reddish work done at night. And I can make you wish you had never seen the sun go down!" *''Girls:'' (shivering) "Y-yes..." Narrator: Abigail replied their obedience by showing them a gruesome smile and then they ran away... Act 2 ''- Narrator: Next day, Kent was visited by Abigail at his small church, to his surprise. He was expecting Sarah.'' * Kent: "Abigail?" * Abigail: "Are you expecting someone else?" * Kent: "Why, I... Can I help you?" * Abigail: "I am here to warn you something, Reverend." * Kent: "Warn?" * Abigail: "It is something between you and me, my friend. I suspected that... this drought and plague... had some reasons. Something is causing chaos in this town." * Kent: "Which is..." * Abigail: "Demon." * Kent: "Demon? I don't understand. Do you mean... demons are around us?" * Abigail: "Yes, I do. They are close to us. What is worse, I suspected that they have agents. Yesterday, some girls were mutilating a chicken and used blood magic to curse my uncle Parris. Now he is still fainted like a dead man, so I believed them to be evil witches! I am also here to visit you because I suspected that you had been haunted by an evil witch somehow." * Kent: "No, it is impossible. You must be mistaken." * Abigail: "Do not lie to me, Solomon. I saw everything you did to take care that little fool! I saw you taking care of Sarah Osborne! I tell you, she has no chastity nor charity. You fell in love with the wrong woman! She is trying to seduce you and make you fall into her trap, so that she can take everything from you - your fortune, your money and your fame." * Kent: "No, Sarah is the kindest person I have ever met!" * Abigail: "Seemly like so, but have you ever read her heart? You are meeting her today. I know. This is the best chance for you to test her. You express your personal 'love' or feelings to her. If she agreed, you must be cautious. If she refused, she must be pretending, so that you should test her for three times." * Kent: "Is this really a good thing to do this?" * Abigail: "It is an excellent thing. Hadn't you heard about Jehovah's two Witnesses in legends? I believe we are potentially the two Witnesses in our town to fight against evil. We witnessed the evil who haunted the town in the form of Sarah, and perhaps many others. We need to clean this town together, Solomon, you and me." * Kent: "I don't know if the Witnesses will appear in Salem, and it does not make sense if..." Narrator: Kent was still hesitated when suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He and Abigail was alarmed, knowing who exactly will come. * Kent: "It must be Sarah." * Abigail: "Oh, I must hide!" (hid under the chairs) Narrator: Kent held the new blade in his hands and opened the door. As he excepted, it was Sarah. * Kent: "Morning, Sarah. I am here to give you a new blade." (gave the blade to Sarah) * Sarah: "Reverend, thank you. In fact, there is something I need to tell you..." * Kent: (cautiously looked at Abigail and replied) "You can tell me anything. We are friends, remember." * Sarah: "Oh, that's good. Well, I thank you for helping me through my injury, and I admire you so much. You are one of the many here who harnessed magical powers, and it really helped us a lot." * Kent: "Well, that is what I should do as a friend. However, Sarah, should you speak more like... if you are..." * Sarah: "Uh, what do you mean?" * Kent: "Would you mind a hug of blessing?" * Sarah: "Of... of course not. Happy New Year, Reverend." Under the chair, Abigail was more and more angry and impatient, so angry that she jump out of her hiding and pushed Kent before he can put the blade inside his pocket. The blade went right into Sarah's stomach, killing her instantly. Kent was so shocked that he stared at Sarah's corpse. * Abigail: "HUG HER AS YOU WANT!" (Her anger stopped, however, when she saw Sarah collapsed on the ground, dead.) * Kent: (turned to Abigail) "How dare you..." Narrator: Unknown to Kent, things were going just as Abigail planned. She used the dark magic secretly to transform Sarah's face and made her disfigured. Sarah's face turned into dark red and highly hideous. * Abigail: (pretended to be horrified) "Kent, please turn back... Sarah had..." Narrator: Kent turned back and saw Sarah's disfigured corpse. He was so shocked for it that he could barely stand stable. * Abigail: "Now, you see?" * Kent: "Oh, no, this can't be!" * Abigail: "Admit it that you were deceived. She is a succubus who just want your heart and soul. You should be glad to see her dead. God had punished her and drove her back to hell." * Kent: "No, no... oh, you're right, Abigail. I was deceived, really." Narrator: Suddenly, the door of Kent's church opened and people all gathered to the church, only be horrified by Sarah's "demonic looks". * Abigail: "Don't be afraid, people! We discovered a fiend hidden inside us, summoned by dark witches to make us tormented by sickness and natural disasters! They caused us pain! Demons are around us, and some people are his agents! We must wipe them clean! Who's with me?" Narrator: Kent could do nothing but seeing Abigail giving her speeches to the terrified citizens. However, he began to think it over. Eventually, he agreed Abigail's idea and started witch trials. More and more people were convicted due to "witchcraft" and hanged, drowned or burned alive. Many innocent women were put in prisons due to Abigail and other girls' slandering. Both Kent and John Proctor was helpless for this, and the panic went so far that even Rebecca Nurse and Proctor himself was convicted as well. What made it worse, Abigail soon stole money from her uncle, deserted her fellow girls and escaped far away from Salem, hoping to got away with her lies. However, Helena, one of the few people who stayed calm in this storm, saw through the lies, and she began to make Kent to change his mind. That night, Helena angrily walked to Kent at his church and scolded him about everything. *''Helena:'' "Reverend, what do you think you are doing?" *''Kent:'' "Ask her about it. I am helpless." *''Helena:'' "Who? That liar? She framed Sarah! You once said to us that Sarah was the best person you had ever met. You believed her to be good." *''Kent:'' "But I don't think so now! Abigail Williams was right. Sarah did deceived me - and all of us. I will put things right to keep others from safety." *''Helena:'' "What about Rebecca Nurse? She did nothing wrong!" *''Kent:'' "She caused the girl to fell sick, and I saw it on court! It was true!" *''Helena:'' "You should investigate it even further, Kent! Abigail and the girls are lying! Their tongue was hold by the devil, making them to tell lies with no shame, and you trusted them! Kent, please stop this madness, or you are no better than those liars!" *''Kent:'' "SILENCE! Would you just stop!?" (strangled Helena with blood magic) *''Helena:'' "AHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOO!" (started bleeding from her eye sockets and nose) Narrator: Hearing Helena's screams, Salem's citizens gathered to the church, only felt horror when they saw a near-dead Helena's bleeding body. *''Kent:'' "PEOPLE OF SALEM! THERE IS ANOTHER EVIL WITCH WHO PRETENDED TO BE GOOD! NOW I GOT HER! SHE WILL BE PUNISHED IN FRONT OF GOD!" *''Citizens:'' "HANGED HER! HANGED HER! HANGED THE WITCH!" *''Helena:'' "No, no, please... listen to me..." Narrator: Helena had a final look at her neighbors, but she only sensed anger, hatred and resent. She could do nothing but looking at Kent, who looked at her emotionless. *''Kent:'' "I am sorry, Helena, but you deserve this." Narrator: The next night, Helena was hanged in front of the fanatic citizens, and her husband and daughter went on hiding into somewhere far, far away, which was later known as Sleepy Hollow. However, there were some real witches and sorcerers who was afraid of their fates and was angered for Kent's atrocities. One night, they surrounded him as he took a walk in the forest. Among them, there were younger warlock named Alfred Knapp. *''Knapp:'' "Solomon Kent, we are here to report you that another person is in need of punishment." *''Kent:'' (cautiously) "What do you mean?" *''Knapp:'' "The person is you. You massacred your kind just because of a lie, said by Abigail Williams." *''Kent:'' "Lie? I don't see I was deceived." *''Knapp:'' "Fine, we will inform you the truth." Narrator: Knapp and other witches used a kind of spell to make a magical illusion, reconstructing things that happened inside the woods before the day when the trials began. Kent saw what Abigail did to the chicken and what her said to curse Sarah. He also heard Abigail's threatening words to the girls, and he realized that everything he heard and saw from Abigail were all nothing but lies. *''Kent:'' "What happened? Did I truly DECEIVED BY ABIGAIL? No! What have I done?" * Knapp: "It is too late to feel sorry for it, Kent. For your crimes, we are here to punish you for your sins. You are so reckless that you almost had us all killed. Now, your time is up! We will send you to the Purgatory so that you can atone your sins!" Narrator: Knapp and his companions used a magical hex spell to imprison Kent to Purgatory. Finally, Kent realized that it was him who killed Sarah, Helena and many others because he trusted Abigail Williams. However, it was too late. He could only cried out the name of the woman he loved, before he was sucked into a portal. *''Kent:'' "SARAH!!!" Narrator: Eventually, Kent was trapped inside the Purgatory, and he swallowed pain and remorse for his recklessness. As for Abigail Adams, we never knew, but people said she had not got away with her crimes, either. On the boat, they said, she was somehow infected by a strange illness and soon fell ill. It was said that every day before her death, she could hear souls of the witch trials victims crying and moaning to her, trying to claim her life for them. Abigail cried and scream in sheer madness, begging for forgiveness, before she finally succumbed to her disease and doomed to hell. Act 3 (final) Sleepy Hollow, 1764 In a beautifully decorated room, a teenage girl, with a look very similar to Helena, was listening her mother (the narrator above) telling stories about the Salem Witch Trials. The woman who told the story was no other than Helena's daughter, Elizabeth Fenwick-Van Tassel, now Lady Van Tassel after her marriage to Lord Balthus Van Tassel, a rich noble as well as a secret warlock and the founder of the Sisterhood of Radiant Heart, a white witch coven included and survivors and descendants of witches from Salem, including Rev. Knapp. Her listener is her own daughter, Katrina, who is also a witch herself. *''Elizabeth Fenwick-Van Tassel:'' "...and that is the end of Solomon Kent and Abigail Williams. In fact, Helena was my mother and your grandmother, Katrina. I escaped Salem and went to Sleepy Hollow before meeting your father and rebuild our family here. Remember, those two people, Kent and Abigail Williams, had caused the death of your grandmother and millions because of the evil that controlled them." *''Katrina:'' "Mommy, what sort of evil had controlled them?" *''Elizabeth:'' "For Kent, it was wrath, and for Abigail, it was both lust and greed. They are the root of all evil, as well as the pillars of Seven Deadly Sins. Because of wrath and greed, those two people unwittingly sold their soul to the devil. Katrina, I hope you will not turn to dark side because of them, not like those two wicked. However, we witches are still hiding because of them, among the vast world." *''Katrina:'' "What a pity for we witches." *''Elizabeth:'' "I hope we will one day rise again to help people in need, but people these days are too cynical to... Oh, look, the tea had come." A maid hold a cup filled with tea and presented to Lady Van Tassel. *''Elizabeth:'' "Thank you, Mary Archer." *''Katrina:'' (felt that something was wrong) "Wait, where is my tea? I am thirsty as well." *''Mary Archer:'' "Katrina, don't act in such rush, please. I had prepared it solely for your mother. She is sick, and this is a herb tea." *''Elizabeth:'' "Katrina, behave. Not every drinks are suitable for you." (drinks the tea) Suddenly, Elizabeth felt pain inside her stomach and screamed in agony and pain. She collapsed from the table and vomited blood. Katrina was so shocked that she fainted, and Mary Archer desperately screamed for help. Servants went upstairs and saw Lady Van Tassel collapsed without breathing. Katrina lied down on the ground and cried in agony. Six months later Katrina was almost mentally broken and deeply depressed after her mother's death. People all believed Lady Van Tassel died a heart attack, but Katrina believed otherwise. She believed her mother was murdered, but she doubted someone will kill her mother. Katrina was also confused that Mary Archer was missing after Laura's death, but she could not figure out why, either. Then, the door opened and then came Balthus Van Tassel. He saw his daughter frowning, but he had prepared a surprise to cheer her up. *''Balthus:'' "Katrina, I know you were still mourning your mother, and I am sorry for that, but we cannot bring your mother back to life. I think it is time to look towards the new future. A woman suggested me to marry again last month when I was in Virginia, so I married her. " *''Katrina:'' "What?" (turned to her) *''Balthus: ''"Therefore,I am here to inform you that you have a step-mother now." *''Katrina:'' "Step-mother?" *''Balthus:'' "She will be kind to you, dearest." Then, Balthus came into Katrina's room, followed by a woman robbed in black and looked graceful but sinister. Katrina looked at the woman and only felt horrors: She was none other than that woman... She is none other than '''Mary Archer'!'' Horrified, Katrina could only watched her step-mother and could not speak a single word. Now, she suspected that the former Lady Van Tassel was murdered by Mary Archer, but she was too powerless to speak out. *''Mary Archer:'' "Hello, my lady... no, my step-daughter." *''Katrina:'' (terrified) "Oh..." As for Mary Archer, she had eventually changed, from a poor maid to the mistress - '''the new Lady Van Tassel'.'' That night, a scared and paranoid Katrina had received a nightmare of being burned on stake, by a demonic, hideous and shadowy figure who mumbled to her, "Come and See." Not long after, there came four riders: a redcoat rider who rode a white horse who hold an axe, a shield warrior who rode a red horse and hold a sword, a samurai who rode a black horse and hold a bow and arrows, and finally a cloaked figure who rode a pale horse and hold a long spear. Katrina watched in fear as she suddenly awoken. She dreamed, in fact, the future - a horrible future when '''the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse' arrived...'' To be continued... Trivia * This chapter is based on flashbacks of "Spellcaster", an episode of Sleepy Hollow's second season. * In the original Sleepy Hollow shows, Helena Harrison is Katrina Crane's grandmother, and her full name is in fact Helena van Tassel. It is changed to another last name due to the fact that Helena's daughter is Katrina's mother (as implied by the show), making Heena the maternal grandmother of Katrina. However, the family name van Tassel is in fact Katrina's paternal family name, inherited from her father's side. Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga